Love Song
by Ser3nity
Summary: Lust, Love, and Romance. Is there anything more to ask for? Rated T for cussing and later on events.My first fanfic.RoxasNamine a bit, Mostly RoxasOC, and KairiSora
1. The Start of a taco adventure

[If you guys are big RoxasNamine fans then you shouldn't read this. It's more RoxasXOC. I usually see RoxasNamine or AkuRoku. Not many RoxasOC. Hope you guys enjoy!__

"Now it is time to kill you," Riku said.

_Namine backed away cautiously. "Why are you doing this?"_

_Riku laughed. An evil laugh. "You haven't understood my plan have you?"_

_Namine shook her head, no, innocently._

_Riku simply laughed once again. "I only married you so I can get your fortune from being an artist. And to get all of your fortune and fame I have to kill you"_

_Namine gasped. "No Riku! No! Sooner or later everyone will find out. Then you'll lose everything. I should have listened to Roxas. He was right. There was no love. Just lust!"_

_"Enough!" Riku fiercly pushed her down. She yelped. Tears filled her big beautiful eyes. Riku lit a ciggarete and dropped it on to the ground. Fiery flames surrounded Namine giving her no exit to escape._

_"Bye bye Namine. And that too forever!," Riku shouted blowing one last kiss and leaving._

_"Help! Someone help! ANYBODY!" Namine yelled. She shouted. She pleaded and she prayed. But no one came to her rescue._

_Soon the room became so hot, so blazing that Namine fainted. Poor girl. When all hope seemed to be lost...someone came rushing through the flames! It's...IT'S...Me! Superhero Roxas!_

_"NAMINE," I yelled as I used my freeze ray to freeze all the flames._

_Roxas then ran over to Namine and kneeled beside her. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled upon seeing Roxas's face. I helped her up but Namine couldn't walk because she had burned her right leg. I just grinned and swept her off her feet like they do in the fairy tales. As we walked out time seemed to stop. We looked into eachother's eyes the whole time._

_"Oh Roxas..."_

_I drew her close._

_"Oh Roxas. Roxas...Roxas..."_

(End of Dream. I know it sucks. But I don't know what guys dream of. NOT THAT I WANT TO KNOW. Oo)

"Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!!"

I moaned and fumbled around in my bed.

"Roxas!"

With a toothy grin and still in fantasy land, I held Namine close and said, "Yes? Yes my dear?"

"DUDE!"

I quickly opened my eyes and awoke from my dream just to be face to face not with Namine but my fifteen year old brother. Sora. We both screamed a girly scream. Sora who got frightened fell off the top bunk and on to the floor. I threw my covers off, jumped down, and helped him up. "You alright?"

"You almost gave me a concussion!," Sora yelled rubbing his brunette head.

"Good. Atleast you'll be at the hospital far away from me," I stated sarcastically. "What the hell is your problem anyways? You woke me up in the middle of the night!"

"What's my problem? Your the one who almost kissed me!"

"Well...err...I thought you were Namine," I said in a quiet voice hoping Sora wouldn't make me go into detail.

He didn't ask. But his frustration disappeared and an evil smirk appeared on his tan face. He cooed, "oooh! Roxas and Namine sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g"

He pranced around in a circle singing the tune over and over again. Sora was really pissing me off now. After the third verse I grabbed him and whacked him on the head.

"oww! What was that for?"

"For being an ass,"

Just as I was going to go back to bed Sora stopped me and whacked me ever harder than I did.

"What the hell was that for?!," I scowled.

"That was for whacking me, almost kissing me, and for putting gum in my hair when I was little! Mom had to take me to the barber shop and the lady left a bald spot in the back of my head! She had to spike my hair just to cover it."

"That's why Kairi chose you," I said with a fake sympathetic smile.

"arghhhh!!!!," Sora yelled lunging me on to the bed.

He tackled and punched me. Sora was always a bit stronger than me. And besides he's in track, so he's always fit and in shape. I was sort of jealous of that. No wonder Kairi is his girlfriend and I don't even have one yet! I shrieked a girly scream trying to get him off. "Dude! Stop! That's enough!"

When Sora finally got off me I was relieved. After we calmed down I spoke in a quiet voice still catching my breath. "Okay. Let's go back to the beginning. Why did you wake me up in the first place?"

"I'm hungry!," Sora said putting on his baby face.

I looked at Sora and my mouth dropped open into the shape of a captial O. I gave him the I-think-you-have-proven-you-are-crazy look.

"What?," Sora said confused when he noticed I wasn't talking.

"Sora...There are two reasons of how you can solve this. One: Go eat something downstairs and two: Go back to sleep and STARVE!," I said in a rather rude way. Well I wouldn't have said it in a rude way if Sora hadn't pissed me off in the first place. I crawled back into my bed leaving him there standing alone in the darkness.

"But I want to eat tacos and we have no tacos. Plus, you wouldn't want your only brother to starve would you?" Sora pouted. I couldn't resist the pout.

I got up and sat on my bed. "Even if we go get tacos, how are we going to get there? We can't walk to Dell Taco it's too far" I closed my eyes and went back to bed. "Now just go back to sleep. We have school tomorrow anyways." I know I sound like a party pooper but you would do the same thing if you were in my place. Going on adventures with Sora at night is a routine. Just last week we went to go spy on Kairi's slumber Party. We used a ladder to climb up to her window. And guess what? We were hit by pillows and we fell off the ladder. Huge embarresement. Not only for Sora but for me too, because Namine was there. Ahh...How I love that name.

"We can use the car to get there"

"We're not waking mom up"

"Who said anything of waking mom up? You'll drive!"

My eyes were now wide open. I turned to face Sora. "I'm fifteen! You're fifteen! We can't drive! We don't even have a license."

"I can't but you can"

"What are you talking about?," I said pulling the covers over my head.

"Don't try to get your way out of this one Rox. I know you drive around the neighborhood in the mini van when mom's not here"

How did he know that? HOW? My mouth let out a gasp. Gah. He got me.

"How do I know Rox? I'm your bro. I know and see everything. Oh, and I read your diary"

"It's not a diary! It's a journal. And Where'd you find it?," I asked surprised that Sora found my journal NOT diary. I hid it in a very good hiding place that Sora would never look. Actually he's too dumb to look there.

"It was under your bed along with your Victoria Secret magazines," Sora said acting all smart.

"Dude those magazines are yours"

"Oh...HEY! What are you doing with those anyways?"

"Never mind that. We're not going to get tacos and that's final," I said ending the conversation and going to sleep. FINALLY.

"You sound like mom," he said folding his arms and frowning. Then he hatched an idea! He grabbed Roxas's journal and flipped to a page. He then read the entry out loud, "December 5th. Today during Art class Namine, oh how I love her name, made a exquisite portrait of a couple kissing under a starry sky. It gave me an image of me and Namine kissing under a starry sky. But what are the odds of that ever happening?" Sora snickered. "I wonder what Selphie will do when she hears this? Oh I know! She'll probably tell the whole school"

I was wide awake now. "Toss me my pants"

"Yay!," Sora cheered as I got out of bed, changed out of my shorts, and zipped up my hoodie. Sora did the same thing.

"Your a cruel adorable boy," I said to Sora glaring at him with dagger eyes.

"That's what Kairi always says"

We laced up our shoes and left on this strange Mexican taco adventure.

End of Chapter 1.

I know it stinks. But It will get better as you read through out the chapters[I hope. J/k I need atleast 1 or 2 reviews to move on. Please review!

Return to Top


	2. The Crash

_I was wide awake now. "Toss me my pants"_

"_Yay!," Sora cheered as I got out of bed, changed out of my shorts, and zipped up my hoodie. Sora did the same thing._

"_Your a cruel adorable boy," I said to Sora glaring at him with dagger eyes._

"_That's what Kairi always says"_

_We laced up our shoes and left on this strange Mexican taco adventure._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Chapter 2

Me and Sora tip-toed into the hall. "Is Mom sleeping on the couch again? Or is she in her room?," I asked before taking another step.

"I'm not sure" We continued walking and heard snoring. "Yep, she's in her room"

I giggled at the thought of how my mom snored. Anyone could of mistaken her snoring from a dad. Walking down the stairs, we made not a sound, not until Sora stepped on Cookie who screeched a "MEOWW!"

"Sorry Cookie!," Sora apologized in a whisper. He picked up the brown feline and put her into his jacket. He zipped his jacket all the way up so she wouldn't fall out. Her little head popped out from the jacket's neck hole for air. We weren't allowed to have pets because our mom was allergic to pretty much everything. It was a good thing our father wasn't. Our father is a traveler so we don't see him often. Actually, the last time we saw him was last Christmas. We hope to see him this year too. He and mom make such a nice couple. Great. Now that reminds me the only person in the house not having someone.

Anyways, Sora and I went through the back door into the garage. I flipped a switch making the lights turn on. "Hey, where's the mini van?!," I asked noticing only moms blue Porsche.

"It's at the Auto Garage getting new tires," Sora answered dumbly.

I felt like I was going to explode. But I didn't. Yet. And when I do someday, I'm NOT taking Sora with me. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Before what?"

"Never mind! Now what?"

"Just take the Porsche"

"No way! Are you crazy? Actually you are"

"Hmph! Why not?"

"Because I can only drive a mini van and I don't wanna wreck mom's car!"

"Who said we're going to wreck it?"

"Not me. YOU"

"I'm not going to wreck it! C'mon! You don't want me to tell mom about all the secrets you've been keeping from her. Like using the mini van without a license. Besides, if you can drive a mini van you can drive a Porsche"

I had no other way. And besides, if he tells my mom I will never be allowed to drive a car. She'll probably even ask if I ever got any car crashes or encounters by the police. So it couldn't be that bad driving the Porsche. Sora is kinda right. If you can drive a mini van you can drive a Porsche."Fine. Let's go"

We jumped into the car. I started the engine and backed out of the garage and on to the road. I hope mom didn't hear us. I was getting really nervous. I glanced at Sora who was sticking his head out of the window. "Stop that!," I warned. "Or I'll put the window up"

He stopped and sinked back into his seat. I was doing good so far. "Take the shortcut," Sora told me pointing to a dark route. You could barely see anything. "No!"

"Why not?"

"It's too dark. I don't want to get a car crash"

"You won't. Just turn," Sora said getting a hold of the steering wheel.

"Sora!! Stop!," I yelled pushing him away. We were heading toward a dead end in a street of houses.

Sora and I screamed as I took a sharp turn. We were back on the road.

"That was a close one," I said relieved.

Sora's cellphone ringed. He picked it up. "Oh Hi Kairi. Nothing. You?" Sora rambled on and on.

I looked over at him. "Don't tell her where we are," I whispered.

"What?"

"Don't tell her where we are"

"OMG! DRUNK DRIVER!!"

"..." I turned back towards the road to see that Sora was right. I tried turning but it was too late.

"CRASHHHHH!!!!!"

I wasn't hurt and neither was Sora. I got out of the car to see the damage. I was in big trouble. The headlights of the Porsche were broken and the front had a dent. And the rear view mirror fell off. Sooner or later police came. They called our mom. She came to get us. And it was hell when me and Sora came home.

"What were you thinking? I can't believe you snuck out like that!," she screamed. "Now I can't go to work in the mourning. You two are in really big trouble. Not only that but you two are going to pay for all the damage"

"But how are we going to get all the money for the car!? We're only fifteen!," I said. Mom was being completely unreasonable. How was I going to earn money?

"Not only the car. The fine for driving without a license and for wrecking Miss. Curtain Rod's mailbox!"

No one spoke.

Sora giggled. "What kind of name is curtain rod?"

"No wonder she's not married," I said also laughing.

"Silence! Now go to sleep!," she scolded grabbing our ears and dragging us upstairs.

"oww oww owwww!"

"Oh and Dell Taco was closed anyways"

End of Chapter 2

Need 1-3 reviews. Atleast 2!


End file.
